Wow No one saw that one coming
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: The campers are in 11th grade, and what happens when they have to pair up as spouses and take care of a fake baby for school? All hell breaks loose! DxC and GxB!
1. Mistake Day

**Yes, I know I havn't been on in a while, but i ask for your forgiveness! I hav a feelin this story will make it up 2 u! Dont worry perverts, there shall b perverted stuff in here ;)! And dont worry non- perverts, it wont b 2 graphic!**

**Well i kno this has nothing 2 do with the story, but has anyone noticed that Duncan is sooooo much like Sawyer from Lost? U c, i was readin I Don't by Showmance, and in one chapter Duncan calls Courtney sweetheart, and it totally reminded me of how in the pilot of lost wen they wer goin 2 get radio recpetion and sawyer says 'im a complexed guy, sweetheart.' 2 kate! And duncan and sawyer hav both been 2 jail, hav nicknames 4 evry1, and hav tht totally hot yet totally annoying smirk. Freaky.**

**Ok, no more about lost! Im sry!**

**Disclaimer: I totally, absolutely, 100% (dont) own total drama!**

Courtney's P.O.V.

After I was done straightening my hair, I admired myself in the mirror. I was wearing my long sleeved gray Abercrombie shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and gray Aeropostale flip flops. The only makeup I wore was eyeliner and mascara. Needless to say, I looked HOT.

I made my way downstairs and grabbed a banana for breakfast, which I would probably eat in my car on the way to school. I looked at my watch. 7:15. Crap! I had to get going!

I practically flew out the door with barely a wave to my parents. When I was in my Prius (hey it's a pretty awesome car. Conserves energy, great mileage, what's not to love?) I flicked on the radio.

_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now..._

Yeah I could really use a wish, too. I wish I could get to school on time!

I finally made it and bolted out of my car. I was nearly run over by someone on a motorcycle who parked in the space next to mine.

"Watch it, ass!" I spat at him.

He took off his helmet. "You watch it, retard!"

I was nearly blinded by his face. It wasn't that warm out, but it was really sunny, making the light reflect off of his many piercings. And, as if to add insult to injury, he had these striking blue eyes that were so sharp it looked like he could stab you with them.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away, into the school.

I went to my locker and my locker buddy, Bridgette, was already there (Yeah, our school is so low- funded that we still have to share lockers even though we're in 11th grade).

"Hey Courtney! What's up?" Bridgette asked in our usual cheerful manner.

I groaned. "Bridgette, I'm having a mistake day. I can tell."

Bridgette giggled. "You _still _say that? Courtney, that was 4 years ago!"

I frowned. "Yeah. So?"

Bridgette just shook her head, never the type to argue. See, in 7th grade our math teacher, Ms. Banspach, told us that a mistake day is when nothing goes right, at all, all day. She said you can tell as soon as you wake up that your day is going to be horrible. Yeah, I know, weird thing to talk about in math, but Ms. Banspach liked to tell stories.

I snapped back to reality and realized that Bridgette was walking away. Crap! I had to get my stuff and get to class! I grabbed all my stuff, slammed my locker shut, and started speed walking down the hallway.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling that I had a text. Making sure no teachers were around, I took out my iPhone and read the text. It was from my 9th grade sister, Jessica.

Forgeting something?

Shit! I had been such in a hurry to leave the house that I had forgotten to give her a ride!

"Fuck." I said right as I crashed into someone.

Duncan's P.O.V.

So I had just been taking my time getting to class- and earning a few glares from the teachers for doing this, but I didn't care- when I saw this nerdy kid drop all of his stuff, and I turned to laugh at the dork as I was walking.

I heard someone close to me say fuck, so I turned around to see what hilarious thing happened to them just as this girl walk straight into me, sending us both toppling over.

"Speaking of fuck." I said smirking when I realized we were both on the ground and she was on top of me.

Her blush and curtain of hair hid her face as she jumped off of me, texting on her phone.

"Watch it, ass." She mumbled as she was texting.

Didn't I just hear that somewhere? Oh well. I took time to check her out while she was texting.

Damn. And I mean _damn._ She had these loooooong legs that were perfectly tanned, as were her arms. She was nice and skinny with a huge chest, which I liked.

I came to my senses, and said "You watch it, retard."

She looked up at me, glaring, when her eyes widened, as did mine.

It was that girl I almost ran over in the parking lot! Well, now I was glad I didn't.

"Hey, I'm Duncan."

"Courtney." She said, still glaring at me. She held out her hand for me to shake, but I just turned around to walk away, smirking to myself.

Always best to leave them hanging.

Brigette's P.O.V.

So I was sitting in Family and Consumer Science, and I was trying to concentrate on the lesson, I really was! But besides trying to ignore Courtney who was telling me some story about her adventures in the hallway, I had to ignore Geoff who was sitting on the other side of me, and let me tell you, _that _was hard. Not because he was talking to me, but because I couldn't help but stare at the way his right arm involuntarily flexed when he took notes, or the silly way he smiled when he doodled in the corner of his paper...

"-and then the douche had the nerve to just walk away without even shaking my hand! Bridgette, are you even listening to me!"

I snapped out of my trance to find a very pissed offf Courtney looking at me.

"Yeah of course! You said um, well..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"-in a little while. Miss Wotturs, are you even listening to me?" I turned to the front to see Mr. McClean, our FCS teacher, also looking very pissed off. I know this is random, but I always thought it was weird that a 27- year- old guy was teaching Family and Consumer Science.

The whole class turned to me, including Geoff. With Geoff looking at me, well, even if I had known what Mr. McClean had said, I probably would have forgotten.

"Yeah, uh, like, well.." I trailed off again, even more flustered than before.

"Geoff, would you like to tell Miss Wotturs what I was discussing?"

"Sure! You said that we were going to be assigned a partner of the opposite sex to work with on a project for two weeks and that you were going to tell us what the project was in a little while."

I was confused. _That _was what Geoff had been taking notes on? I looked at his paper and realized again that it was all just doodles. Oh. Well, he still looked super- hot when he drew them.

I was once _again _interrupted by my thoughts (damn you people! Can't I just sit and think?) when I heard a loud _SLAM! _causing me to jump about a foot in the air. Geoff chuckled at me, and I my face turned bright red from embarassment.

When I realized that it was just the door to the classroom being slammed open, I blushed more.

"Well nice of you to join us, Mister Lane!" Mr. McClean practically snarled at the kid. I couldn't really blame Mr. C. The kid _was _over 20 minutes late.

Whatever- his- first- name- is- Lane shrugged and started walking towards a desk in the back.

I noticed Courtney glared at him as he walked by. Oooohhh! I'm gonna have to ask Courtney to tell me about that later. Oh wait, was that what she was talking to me about?

"And now," Mr. McClean started up again. "For your project. Your assignment is to..." He left us hanging in suspense. Wow, he was really good at that. He should have been in show buisness.

He pulled out a huge box and sliced off the tape. "Take care of baby dolls!"

Half of the class groaned, half didn't say anything.

"That's right. You will be paired up with your 'spouse' and you guys need to make sure that this baby is well taken care of for two weeks!" He took out one of the baby dolls.

"Hey!" Courtney said, forgetting to raise her hand. Damn, I should have caught that on tape. "I saw those baby dolls at Wal- Mart! Those are the ones that actually cry and need to be changed and fed."

Mr. McClean nodded. "Yup! Except these dolls have a special feature that you guys won't see coming." He chuckled, kind of freaking me out.

Then, for some reason, it all clicked. Wait, if you were paired up with someone of the opposite sex, that means I could be paired up with Geoff!

My hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Bridgette?" Mr. McClean asked, surprised. I usually don't participate that much in class.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement out of my voice.

"No. The partners have all already been chosen by chance."

"Oh." I said. "Well, who are they?"

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone rushed out of their seats.

I groaned inwardly. Just my luck. I _hated _cliffhanger classes. Now I wouldn't be able to see if I'm partnered with Geoff until tomorrow!

Maybe this was my mistake day too.

**Dont u guys hate cliffhangers 2? XP**

**Dont worry, ill tell u who the partners r nxt time!**

**And thanks to Showmance, whose story i dont gave me the inspiration 2 rite this. And the realization tht duncan and sawyer r alot alike! Which wuld make duncan mini-mini- sawyer (cuz miles is already mini sawyer!)**

**Bye ya'll!**

**-CC**


	2. Mistake Day Part 2

Bridgette's P.O.V.

It feells like I've been in school for two days even though it's only been 6 hours. I was just way too anxious to find out if I was going to be Geoff's partner in the FCS project. The only upside of Geoff not being in any other classes of mine is that I could actually pay attention.

But after school, I just sat down on my bed for about 2 hours, thinking.

My older sister, Lisa, had already had Mr. McClean for FCS three years ago, and said that he often didn't put two people in the same group twice, _especially_, back- to- back. And Geoff was currently in my group (it was him, me, and Courtney). But did being paired up for an assignment count as being in the same group? Hmmmm. Something I'd have to think about. Ugh! I hated how I had to wait for Mr. McClean, master of suspense, to tell me who my partner was!

I sighed. I guess I should be kind of glad that Mr. McClean was picking the partners, because Geoff definitely wouldn't have picked me. Sure, he was a nice guy, and it wasn't like we were enemies, but we barely talked at all. Being the party boy that he is, he probably would have chosen some super- hot chick with big boobs or something.

I layed down, looked up at the ceiling, and started to pray. I was actually an atheist, but hey, if god was up there, he needed to hear this.

_Dear God,_

_I know you're probably busy creating miracles and saving children in Africa and stuff like that, but if you're up there, could you _please_ partner Geoff and me up for that stupid FCS project? I know I sound like a dumbass asking you this, but it would mean alot to me, so uh, thanks, I guess._

In case you haven't noticed, I might have the _tiniest_ crush on Geoff.

I sighed again. Why couldn't he just give me a chance?

Courtney's P.O.V.

I practically ran out to my car at the end of the school day, relieved to be out of that hell hole. Usually I liked school, but not today. I had neary gotten a lunch detention twice, and I got a B on my science exam! I wasn't going to get into Harvard because of _B_'s.

As I was driving, I looked in my rearview mirror and realized that the new kid, Duncan, the bastard who had nearly murdered me, was behind me. Seeing me looking at him, he blew me a kiss. I flipped him off, fuming. Even though I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet, I knew he was smirking.

I decided to ignore him. Turning my attention back on the road, I gasped. I was about to get into a head on collision! I swerved to avoid the sleek red convertible, whose driver was currently not paying attention because she was texting.

I just barely made it past her, and was relieved when I saw my house in view. Thank god. I had almost been killed today! Twice!

I parked my car in front of my house, and got out to see the _ogre _(I was running out of swears to call him, and besides, they weren't really that nice to say, anyway) park next door.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking over to him. "Just because that house is for sale doesn't mean you can park in the driveway!"

Duncan smirked again. God that smirk was so freaking annoying. "In case you didn't notice, this house _isn't _for sale." He said, pointing to the FOR SALE sign.

A sign that now said SOLD.

He turned around, walking inside of the house. I gaped. No. Way.

I shook my head and walked into my house, ready to face the wrath of Jessica.

"Hi." Jessica said, walking over to me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for not picking you up today, Jessica, but I would really appreciate if you don't tell mom and dad, because I've been having a really shitty day, and-"

"Don't worry, it's cool." She interrupted. "After you left, I hid in my room until mom and dad went to work, and then I just watched tv and went on Facebook all day." She said, smirking at me.

My jaw dropped. _She _got to stay home, while _I _had to face one of the worst days of school I've ever had in my _entire life_?

Damn.

"I'm soooo telling mom and dad about this!" I hissed at her.

She grinned. "No you aren't. If you do, I'll just say that you abandoned me and that I called all of my friends and none of them could give me a ride, and by the time I was done with that they had already left for work."

She. Was. Good.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay _fine, _I won't tell." I grumbled.

She grinned even wider, then walked into the living room.

I heard a car door slam outside, signaling that mom and dad were home. They walked in the front door, smiling. "Get ready girls, we invited the new neighbors for dinner tonight!"

And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. But still, I had to set the table and get the food ready even though I would rather hang myself. And Jessica. Hey, if I was going down, she was going down with me.

Just I was done setting the table the doorbell rang, and my mom rushed over to answer it.

"Hello! You guys must be the Lanes, please come in!" My mother chirped in her cheerful hostess tone.

Everyone gathered round the dinner table and, because I was already seated, Duncan took this as the perfect opportunity to sit next to me. I groaned.

"Wow, didn't know you were _that _happy to see me." Duncan smirked. I sank lower in my seat.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Leeanne Luxembourg, and this is my husband Eric, and my two daughters Jessica and Courtney." My mom said to Mrs. Lane, who smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Amber Lane, this is my husband Jack, my son Duncan, and my daughter, Pam." Mrs. Lane said. I then realized that there was a girl sitting across from me, who, as one might guess, a mini- Duncan, but fortunately, a normal- looking girl who seemed like she was fourteen. Thank you god.

"Well, how about you kids go into the living room, while we fix dinner, okay?" My dad said. I groaned (inwardly, this time), but obeyed.

Duncan, of course, had to sit next to me on the couch, while Jessica and Pam sat in the two chairs across from us.

"Don't talk to me." I hissed at Duncan.

"Whatvever you say, Princess." He smirked.

"Why are you calling me Princess?" I asked, confused.

He sighed, as if I was missing something completely obvious. "Your last name's Luxumbourg, right?"

I nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Luxembourg is the name of a country. One of the smallest countries in the world, yet one of the most richest. It's only the size of Providence, maybe smaller, yet it is the 2nd richest country in the world, right in front of Sweden. But I bet you already knew all of that, right? Miss Honor- roll- student?"

I felt my cheeks heating up. "Totally! Duh. Who wouldn't?"

He smirked at me. God, I'd like to slap the smirk off of his face. Then I'd like to cut his head off of his shoulders.

"So, because Lexingbours is the second richest country in the world and the fact that it's your last name, makes you a princess."

I scoffed. "That doesn't make me a princess."

Duncan held up his hands as if surrendering. "Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em. Admit it, you do the exact same thing."

I wrinkled my nose. "I so do not."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Then what was your first impression of me?" He asked.

I lowered my head. "That you were a classless criminal who tried to kill me."

"Oh? And how do you know that? How do you know I'm a criminal?" He pestered, poking my arm.

"Because you drive a mortorcycle!" I spat, then realized how the words came out in the total wrong tone.

He raised an eyebrow. "Stereotypical much?"

I roll my eyes. "No, not like that. You have to be eighteen to get a license to drive a motorcycle!"

He waved his hands like it was no big deal. "Calm down, I've already been to Juvie for that."

My eyes widened. "And how many times have you been to Juvie?"

He thought, then started counting off on his fingers. "Well, there was the time I stole this dude's car, and then I pick pocketed somebody, then I vandalized a church, jaywalked ten times, D.U.I, drinking underage, doing weed, smoking cigars, giving alchohol to minors while I myself am a minor, car crash, racing on the highway, driving a mortorcycle without a license, of course, and when I cut one of my teacher's hands off."

"That's thriteen times!" I yelled.

"Oh and there that time when I went for a joyride when I was fourteen. Oh man, good times, good times." He said, wiping an imaginary tear away from his eye.

"Not when those times end up getting you into juvie!" I snapped.

"Jesus, lighten up, Princess."

"_Shut _up, criminal."

He just smirked.

**Um, hey guys wats up? *Cuts 2 a shot of a bunch of people with pitchforks and torches glarin at me* Yea, I kno i said i was gonna tell u guys the couples in this chapter, but i swear i will nxt update, k? K? Just dont kill me! :(**

**P.S. Duncan was lying about cutting off his teacher's hand. Just wantd u guys 2 kno tht.**

**-CC **


	3. The pairs

**Well, I will finally tell u the couples! Yay!**

Bridgette's P.O.V.

I sent out a few last- minute prayers before taking my seat. I drummed my fingernails against my desk rapidly until a voice startled me.

"You okay, Bridgette?" It was Geoff.

I stopped drumming my nails and gulped. "Yeah, I'm just n-nervous." Yes, I only stuttered once! I'm getting better about talking to him.

"Don't worry. You'll do great on the assignment. You're like, super- smart." He said before smiling kindly. I blushed. Alot.

"Thanks." I said. Of course, at that very moment, Courtney had to come in and ramble on about something. Don't get me wrong, I love Courtney (like a sister) but she won't shut up! I could write a biography of her life, down to every last detail. Well, if I paid attention to what she was saying I could.

Luckily, Mr. McClean walked in at that very moment, forcing Courtney to stop talking.

"Well, today's the day to see who your partners are for your projects! When I partner you up, you and your partner will pick a baby based on your genes, because these babies have been customized to have different skin tone, hair color, and eye color so that partners will have no trouble choosing. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Okay, good. The first pair of partners is... Lindsay and Tyler!"

Lindsay and Tyler got up from their seats, choosing a baby boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What should we name him?" Tyler asked.

"Hmm... ooh! Let's name him after you!" Lindsay giggled.

"Okay!" Tyler beamed.

"Hiiiii Taylor!" Lindsay cooed at her baby.

"Umm, Lindsay? The baby's name is Tyler." Tyler said, looking a little aggravated.

"Noooo! The baby's name is Taylor! You need to learn your own child's name!" Lindsay scolded.

Tyler rolled his eyes, and then gave up.

"Next partners are... Leshawna and Harold!" **(A.N. Noticing a trend?)**

Leshawna and Harold picked a mixed baby boy with dark brown eyes and auburn hair. They named him Shawn.

"Gwen and Trent!"

They picked a baby girl with black hair and light brown eyes. They named her Stephanie.

"Izzy and Owen!"

They picked a baby boy with green eyes and strawberry- blonde hair. They named him Chex (don't ask).

"Alejandro and Heather!"

Heather looked disguisted that she was paired up with Alejandro (even though most girls would give anything to be with him) but nevertheless went up with him to pick out a baby. They picked out a girl of average skin tone with brown eyes nd dark brown hair. They named her Alicia.

"Cody and Sierra!"

Cody looked horrified while Sierra grinned from ear- to- ear. They picked out a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes and named him Cody (Sierra chose the name, of course).

"Justin and Beth!"

They picked a boy with light brown eyes and light brown hair. His name is John.

"Courtney and Duncan!"

Courtney gaped and Duncan smirked. I elbowed her arm and she got up, glaring at Duncan.

They picked a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair. They haven't decided on a name yet. Wait a second. If Courtney's paired up with Duncan, then that means I'm-

"Geoff and Bridgette!"

I had a rush of adrenaline so strong I almost died.

"Woo- hoo!" Geoff said, looking happy to just be out of his seat. He held up his hand for a high- five. I gently high- fived him. We picked a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and we named him Jordan.

And I couldn't be happier.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"How about we name her Jackie, after Jack the Ripper?" Duncan and I were trying to decide on a name for our baby. And as you can see, it's not working out so well.

"You want to name our baby after a serial rapist and murderer?" I asked angrily.

"Actually, he never raped anybody. And most people believe that he only killed six women." Duncan corrected me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What if we name her Marie? After Marie Antoinette, Queen of France during the French Revolution?"

"Nah, that's too nerdy. What if we name her Lizzie? After Lizzie Borden!" Duncan said happily.

"Why do you want to name our baby after murderers?" I hissed at him.

"Hey, there's no _proof _that she killed anyone!" Duncan yelled.

"Well, let's just name her-" I started before Duncan interrupted (rather rudely, I might add).

"How about we just name her Penny?" Duncan said, exasperated.

Hmmm. Penny. I actually kind of like that name. "Okay," I started. "Penny it is. But if you-"

"I know you lovebirds are getting aqquainted, but would you mind **SHUTTING UP SO I CAN TEACH MY CLASS!**" Mr. McClean roared at us. I winced and nodded.

"Good."

Noone's P.O.V.

"Good. Now, after-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Courtney yelled.

Everybody turned to face her and Duncan, where Duncan currently had a sharpie and was coloring Penny's hair green.

This assignment was going to be trouble.

**Yea, a little on the short side, but I really wanted to put up **_**something.**_

**TrueJackVP408: Yes, that admittedly would have been a GREAT idea, but I already have this whole story planned out, so I wuld need the partners to be DxC and GxB but u hav my permission 2 make ur own story with the couples reversed cuz that wuld b awesome 2 read :)!**

**-CC**


	4. And so it begins

**Im back luvies!**

Bridgette's P.O.V.

Thank you, god. I thought as I walked out of the classroom. I had a warm feeling running through my veins. Yes! This is my chance! I can make him like me! I smiled to myself.

Courtney's P.O.V.

Why, god, why? I asked in my head as I walked out of the classroom. Why pair me up with this... NEANDERTHAL? Neanderthal. That was the first word that came to my head when I thought of Duncan. It seemed fitting.

"I'll see you later, _honey._" Duncan smirked

I slapped my forehead.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Which one should I give it, strained peas or strained squash?" Courtney asked worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it matters, Princess."

Her face contorted into a mean- yet somehow still attractive- look.

"_Must _you keep calling me Princess?"

"_Must _you keep annoying the shit out of me?"

She thought for a second, and then nodded. "Yes."

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and crossed my arms behind my head. "Then yes."

She glared at me. Okay, let's backtrack a little bit here, we were inside Princess's house, inside our kitchen, and she was trying to decide what to feed our baby- doll, Penny.

"Well?" She asked me impatiently, tapping her foot.

"What?"

"Peas or squash?"

Geoff's P.O.V.

"Hey little dude, you likin' the beach?" I turned and asked my baby doll, Jordan. I didn't get an answer of course.

I turned back, smiling. Me, Bridgette, and Jordan were at the beach, and I was lying in the sun with Jordan while Bridgette was out in the water, surfing. I was getting a couple of weird looks from people (well, I was laying down next to a baby doll, after all).

Wonder why we named our son (man, that felt so weird, saying 'our son') Jordan? Well, it's a long and fantastic tale! Ok, not that fantastic, but still pretty damn long.

See, Bridgette is a _huge _Big Brother fan, and Jordan won Big Brother 11, and Bridgette thought Jordan was like, super- awesome, so, even though our baby is a boy and Jordan from Big Brother is a girl, she named him Jordan, because that's a name that works for both genders. Huh. This story wasn't as long as I thought it was.

I watched a couple episodes of that season too and, come to think of it, Bridgette looked alot like Jordan. Same blonde hair, but Bridgette's was natural, same tanned skin, same cute face...

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled, getting out of the water and running towards me.

... same great body.

"What should I do?" Bridgette asked.

I looked at her, and realized that she was holding Jordan, who was crying. Wait, how long had that baby been crying? Man, I must have really been out of it.

"Uh, I don't know. Can you like, change its diaper or something?" I asked nervously.

Bridgette checked, and shook her head. "Nope. It doesn't need to be changed, and we just fed him before we left. What does he need?"

I looked out onto the ocean, thinking. Just then, the light glinted off of Jordan's glass eyes and onto the waves.

An idea hit me. I smiled. "Dudette, I have like, a totally awesome idea. Why don't we take Jordan out into the waves.

Bridgette bit her lip. "I don't know, Geoff. What if we lose him inside the waves?"

"Naw, don't worry, we won't lose him. It'll be fine." I said reassuring her.

She hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay."

I took off my shirt and picked up Jordan, carrying him out into the water, he stopped crying and started giggling. We laughed and swam and splashed each other, and it was then that I realized another quality that Bridgette and Jordan have in common.

That same winning smile.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Princess, for the last time, it's a freakin baby doll! It doesn't care what food it eats!" I yelled at Princess.

"That is _so _not true! What if we give him the wrong food and Mr. McClean fails us on the project?" Princess screamed.

"I doubt he's gonna fail us just because we gave Penny the wrong baby food. And besides, there _isn't _a wrong option for baby food. The food's made for babies, Penny _is _a baby, there's no wrong choice!" I yelled, getting _really _aggravated.

"Well then, Mr. Smarty- pants, which one do _you_ think we should give Penny?" She asked snidely.

"I don't know, how about the squash?"

Princess dipped a spoon into the jar of strained squash and fed it to Penny. I went over to Penny and looked at her face to make sure she had swallowed it all.

"You see, it doesn't matter!" I beamed proudly.

Then Penny threw up all over my face. Princess fell on the floor she was laughing so hard.

I blushed, embarrassed, and went and opened up a package of Bounty paper towels, ripped one, and washed my face with it (that's right, only one paper towel needed, don't forget, it's Bounty).

"Um, peas it is then."

**YAY! UPDATED! **

**Yah, I kno, a little bit shorter than usual, sorry :(**

**And I have a challenge for u! If u can guess why Trent and Gwen named their daughter Stephanie and why Heather and Alejandro named their daughter Alicia then you get a mystery prize!**

**-CC**


	5. Duncan's Lullaby

**Awww, comeon guys. No reviews 4 last chappie? :(**

**Well, hopefully an early update will make up for it.**

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Waaaahhhhhhh!"

I woke up that morning to Penny wailing. I sighed and got up, looking at my clock. It was 7:00! Damn! I'm late for school!

I got up and quickly changed, between taking care of Penny and getting ready, I got to school just on time. Again. Man am I lucky.

I walked to my locker, opened it, and put all of my books in.

"Hey, Princess!"

Shit.

I whirled around. "What is it, Neamderthal?" I asked Duncan.

"Well we gotta go to class, right?"

"Well, duh. It _is _school." I answered snidely.

"And we can't take Penny with us."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Chill, Princess. What I'm saying is that we have to put Penny in one of our lockers."

"Yeah, mine, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why not mine?"

"Are you serious? There's probably dubies and old gym socks in there or something."

"Hey, I think my locker is a great place to raise a child!"

"Duncan, what the hell? Why can't we just put Penny in my locker?"

"Fine! Whatever! Excuse me for wanting to bond with my daughter!" He yelled, walking away.

I just shrugged, putting Penny gently on the top shelf of my locker.

Bridgette's P.O.V.

I saw Courtney putting Penny inside of her locker reminded me that I should probably do the same thing with Jordan.

"Geoff!" I yelled, and he walked over to me.

"Yo, watsup Bridge?" Geoff asked smiling at me. Oh, that smile. And he called me Bridge! Okay, focus.

"Um, we should probably put Jordan in my locker." I said.

"Ok." Geoff said, just standing there.

Silence for about thirty seconds.

"So..." I said.

"Yeah." Geoff said, still standing there. Okay, maybe Geoff wasn't as smart as I thought.

"Why aren't you putting him in your locker?" Geoff asked me.

"Well, I kind of need him first." I said irritably.

"Yeah..." He said, looking confused. Okay, he so wasn't getting it.

"Well, can I have him?" I asked finally.

His eyes widened slightly. "You mean you don't have him already?"

"No, don't you have him?" I asked nervously.

"No, I thought you had him!" He yelled, eyes like saucers.

"I thought _you _had him!" I yelled back.

"Shit." We said unanimously.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I grabbed a cup of yogurt from my fridge and walked into the living room, and saw a sight to be hold.

Duncan, rocking- no, _cradling_, Penny to sleep in his arms while singing her a lullaby.

But he wasn't singing any ordinary lullaby.

"- is in my ears and in my eyes," Duncan sang. "There beneath the blue suburban skies, I sit and mean-"

I cleared my throat, and he stopped, looking up. When he saw that it was me, he blushed at being caught singing to his baby.

"Um, hi Princess." He said nervously.

"Duncan, what were you singing?" I asked him.

His jaw dropped. "You don't know what song that was?"

I shook my head. "Um, no?"

He rolled his eyes. "Typical. You only listen to what's on the MTV weekend countdown right, Princess?"

"I'm going to actually ignore that insult if you will just tell me what song that was, okay?"

He smirked. Damn that smirk. "Ooh, now you actually care about what I have to say?"

"Just tell me please?" I pleaded. Weird. I never pleaded for anything.

"Well, all right, it's Penny Lane."

"By whom?" I asked.

He did a double -take. "You _seriously _don't know who made this?" He asked in shock.

"How would I know who it's by if I didn't even know what the song was?"

"It's by The _Beatles, _dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass!"

"Whatever, Princess. Are you done?" Duncan asked impatiently.

"One last thing."

"What is it?"

"Why were you singing Penny Lane to our daughter?"

He smirked again. "Because she _is _Penny Lane."

"What?"

"Think about it. Lane is my last name, and a baby takes the fathers last name, and her name is Penny. So she's Penny Lane." He stated.

Wow. Duncan Lane. The only person who can make me feel stupid.

**Like the whole 'Penny Lane' thing? I didn't even plan tht from the beginnin! :P**

**Remember, who ever can guess why Trent and Gwen named their daughter Stephanie and/ or why Alejandro and Heather named their daughter Alicia gets a mystery prize! **

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

**-CC**


	6. Dinner for Schmucks

**Yup, another quick update :)**

**Ur welcome!**

Bridgette's P.O.V.

I got home and, thankfully, Jordan was fine.

I sighed in relief when I felt my pocket vibrating. I took out and opened my phone. It was from Courtney.

**Hey u wanna come ovr 4 dinnr?**

I replied:

_Sry cant leave the house cuz parents r out :/ u wanna come ovr here?_

**Cant, duncans ovr and i dont trust him alone with Penny**

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Typical Courtney.

_How bout u both come ovr here_

**Ur parents r ok with a guy comin ovr wen theyr out?**

_Yea its fine they totaly trust me_

**K but i dont think duncan will want 2...**

_Ill just ask geoff 2 come 2_

**Oooh! ;)**

_Shut up! :) come ovr at bout 6 k?_

**K i g2g byeeeee**

_K byyyyeeeee_

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. This should be interesting.

Bridgettes P.O.V. (still)

"Katie! Eric! It's almost time for dinner!" I called to my six- year- old brother and eight- year- old sister from downstairs. They ran down.

"Now, listen." I said, kneeling so that they could look me in the eye.

"We're gonna have some dinner guests over, okay? So could you do me a favor and please not bother them?" I asked them nicely. They nodded.

"Ok, good. Can you go set the table?" They nodded again. Aah, such sweet kids. I know people usually don't get along with their younger siblings, but that's not a problem for me.

_ding!_

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. When I opened it there stood Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney who, apparently, decided to all come together.

"Oh hey guys! Come on in!" I said cheerily, making my way to the dining room.

"Take a seat." I said, gesturing to the seats around the dining room table.

"I feel like I'm at a five- star restaurant." I heard Duncan mumble as I left the room. I smiled to myself.

I came back out with a large plate filled with chicken, onions, carrots, pineapples, and pineapple sauce topping. It was sweet 'n sour chicken. I passed out three smaller plates to each of my friends.

"Serve yourself." I said as I left the room again, coming back with my plate, which had the same ingredients except instead of chicken there was tofu. It was sweet 'n sour tofu. I'm a vegitarian in case you didn't figure it out, and just so you know, tofu doesn't taste that bad. It doesn't really have a flavor. Hence the pineapple sauce topping.

I went back into the living room where everyone was stuffing their faces, and sat down.

"Bridgette, this meal is awesome!" Duncan said, showing off his mouth full of food.

Courtney elbowed him in his gut. "Duncan! It's not polite to talk with your mouth full!" She hissed at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Bite me, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess!" She shrieked.

I looked at my siblings, who were looking at them with wide eyes.

Luckily, Geoff cleared his throat loudly, ending the argument. "So," he started uncomfortably. "Did you make this meal yourself?"

"Yeah." I stated, silently thanking him for changing the subject.

"But like, how? Like, how can you handle cooking meat when you're a vegitarian, and not get, y'aknow, all tempted and stuff?" He asked.

"Probably like how Carlisle Cullen can be a doctor and not lust for blood." Duncan said breezingly, and continued to eat, but froze when he realized what he just said.

"What?" Geoff asked, confused. I looked at Duncan,- who was still frozen, full mouth open and all- shocked, while Courtney cracked up.

"That's from _Twilight!" _She shrieked, laughing so hard that her eyes are starting to water. Duncan finally unfroze and blushed, swallowing what was left in his mouth.

"You read Twilight!" She laughed, gasping for air.

"Um, maybe we should leave..." Duncan said, still blushing as Courtney laughed.

"My thoughts exactly." I muttered.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I was still laughing when Duncan and I got home. I could tell that he was getting really annoyed by this, which only made me laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Princess." He mumbled as I continued laughing. He was getting ready to leave to go back to his house, but not before I continued to rub this in his face even more.

"You... Twilight... ahaha!" I threw my head back as I laughed.

"Shut up." He growled.

I finally stopped laughing and smirked at him. "Oh, that's not gonna work, Duncan. You don't have me fooled."

He looked half- confused, half- nervous. "What do you mean?"

"That tough guy exterior. I know it's all a show. It's not who you really are."

He snorted. "Yeah, it is."

"Duncan, you read Twilight. You sang Penny Lane to our daughter as a lullaby." I took a few steps toward him "Face it, you have a soft side." I said, smiling genuinely at him.

"I so do not." He said, looking away.

I walked a few more steps, closing the gap between us and hugging him. Surprised, I'm sure, he returned the hug.

"You don't have to pretend around me."

**Well, there u hav it :)**

**-CC**


End file.
